Is this our Happily Ever After?
by firsttime88
Summary: I didn't like how True Blood ended, this is my idea of what happen after Bill died. All Eric/Sookie with most of the gang. Rating T for now M for later. First time writing for FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**My idea of the ending of TB S7. Picks up after Sookie leaves the cemetery. I don't own any characters of AB/CH or TB**

Sookie cries all the way home to her house. She is devastated with what just happened with her first love Bill. She is in pain and numb at the same time. After she finally makes it in the shower, and washes off all of Bill, she calls Jessica to let her know it is over. They agree to see each other tomorrow and have small memorial for him. She then lays down and begins to sob into her pillow. She hears a knock at the door. She throws her robe on and goes down stairs to see who it is. It is Eric. "Sookie, are you ok?" he says through the glass window door. His words barely above a whisper. She opens the door and cant control her tears as she says, "Bill is dead. He wanted me to kill him with my light, but I refused. " Eric is both shocked and mad after hearing what Bill requested. Sookie falls into Eric's arms on the porch. Eric holds her for a few minutes, stroking her wet hair and saying "Sorry Sookie, I cant believe he asked you to do that. He had no right to ask you to help him die"

Sookie replies, "I staked him instead, and then buried him in his own grave. He finally got what he wanted." Eric nods and pulls Sookie closer to him. He doesn't know what to say. He can feel Sookie, she is sad, upset, and relieved all at once.

Sookie let's go and ask Eric, "do you want to come in?" Eric stokes her cheek and looks at her earnestly. " I cannot come in tonight. I just wanted to check on you before I leave Louisiana. Pamela and I have to leave but I will come back and check on you in a few months."

Sookie ask, "where are you going?, does this have to do with Sarah Newlin and the cure? What are you going to do?"

Eric speaks in a controlled tone, " Mr. Gus and I have parted ways. Pamela and I will take Sarah Newlin with us for safe keeping" Eric grins.

Sookie decides not to ask any questions. Eric continues, " I will come back in a few months, and see how you are doing. I hope that you will now find the peace for the "normal" life you have sought for" , then Eric gently kisses her forehead. As he steps back off the porch, Sookie comes to him and hugs him. "Take care Eric, I could not stand to lose you too." Eric hugs her back and says, "Sookie Stackhouse, you will have me around for a long time, or as long as you need." Then he jump off the porch and flies into the night.

Months later, Sookie is working on her "normal" life. She has taken a job at the public library. Jason and Bridgette have decided to marry after a rather short courtship. Bridgette is pregnant. Sookie's great great fairy grandfather Niall has decided to come teach Sookie more about her gift and how to shield thoughts from others. This is helping her with a normal relationships. She has become close friends with Willa, Arlene, and Holly. Things are really good in her life and the stress of bring someone's girlfriend is no longer there. Her and Eric have talked on the phone some, and even texted. He has been a good friend to her. He listens about new job and growing family and she listens about how him and Pam are making "New Blood".

About 6 months later, Eric pays a visit to Sookie at her home. He drives up this time in a new car, it is red corvette. Sookie is astonish that he can fit his long legs into the car. Once he gets out, they embrace for a long time. "it seems like forever since you left" Sookie says into his chest. "It feels like it too" Eric whispers. They sit on the porch for hours talking about his travels and where he has been. He even tells her that he has given Fangtasia to Willa and Ginger to run now. After sitting on the swing on the porch, Sookie grabs his hand and he stands and she ask, "want to go come in?" Again Eric declines. Sookie looks confused. "Dear Sookie, if I come in tonight, I will not want to leave again. " Sookie steps forwards and kisses his lips so softly. "What if I don't want you to leave" she says.

Eric backs up and swings his hand away from hers. " I do have to leave, Pamela and I have more business to attend to overseas." He begins to walk off the porch, but turns around. Sookie looks hurt. "Don't worry Sookie, one day you will ask me that question and I will stay if you still want me to." Sookie half heartily smiles. "Until then this car is yours".

Sookie says, "I cant take your car, that is not what I want." Eric smiles and says, "please keep it for me and I will come back for it " He tosses her the keys.

Sookie walks to the steps and Eric meets her. They are even height on the steps, like they were on that first night during his "lost memories" time. Eric slow kisses her again, but Sookie wanted a deeper kiss. They kiss passionately until Eric breaks away. And he flies out once again, " Until next time Ms. Stackhouse,"

**Thanks for reading . Please let me know if you would like another chapter. Reviews welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sookie stood on the porch feeling lost. She was trying hard to understand why Eric didn't want to come in, and what he meant by asking him that question later. She wanted him now, but he had better things to do? As she walked back into the house, she saw all the places they had been together when he was without his memoires. All the feelings she had for them then, were still in her heart. Were they in Eric's?

Days turned into weeks. Her and Eric would text or call at least once a week. Sometimes he would send her pictures of places he was at, Sweden, Germany, and London. All places Sookie would like to go one day. Meanwhile in Bon Temps, Bridgette was getting ready to have her and Jason's baby soon. It was girl, and they were going to name her after Gran, Hope Adele Stackhouse. Sookie stayed busy working at the library and getting ready for a baby shower. One day while coming out of the library she saw that someone had keyed Eric's vette in the parking lot. Sookie was mad. She tried to listen to thoughts of people around her, but could not figure out who had done that. She so enjoyed driving the car, and smells of leather inside always made her think of Eric's leather jackets.

She called Eric that night to ask him what to do. If there was insurance on the vette, and where he recommended taking it to be fixed, and that she was sorry it happen. She had to leave a message, apparently where ever he was, it was still daylight there. Within 6 hours she had a call back. Eric was not upset and told her of a place in Shreveport that would fix the car for her. Dawson's is the name of the shop, and ask her to tell them that Eric Northman sent her and they would handle the repairs. Eric talked about the commercial he was working on and the factories that were being built around the world. She talked her new "normal" life and that it wasn't as exciting as his. Eric asked, "isn't that what you wanted Sookie, a normal life for yourself?" Sookie thought about what to say, yes she did want normal, but now it seems very boring and old compared to his life. Sookie answered, "That is what I thought I wanted, but now I am thinking maybe I want something more." Eric was silence for a moment and then changed the subject. "Please let me know if you have any problems at the shop." Sookie was shocked he didn't have a come back to her revelation. "Oh ok, when will I see you again?" Sookie asked. "Oh it will be a month or more, Pamela and I are headed to Japan, and then Canada. Once we have the factories up and running, then I will come back." Eric paused, and then said "Sookie I look forward to seeing you again once I get back." Sookie smiled and simply said, "me too."

The next day, Sookie went to the body shop Eric had recommended. It was a nice enough place. She asked to speak to Mr. Dawson. A nice looking man, in his late twenties with black hair and a beard came up to her and said "Mr. Dawson is my dad, but you can talk to me" with a smile on his face, making him look more handsome. "My name is Trey, can I help you?" Sookie smiled and said "Yes Mr. Eric Northman sent me here to get his car fixed. Someone keyed the side of the car. Can you take a look at it?" As they walked over to the car, Trey looked worried. "Whoever would key Mr. Northman's car is not very smart. Have you seen the size of the him?" Sookie smiled even bigger thinking about all of Eric and his size. "Why yes, he is a pretty tall man." Trey said, "You mean vampire, don't you? I would not want to mess with him at all." Sookie read his thoughts, and was thinking _"why is this nice girl hanging out with that sadistic vampire. She seems way too nice; she must be glamour or something." _ Sookie decided the less he knew about how close she was to Eric the better. "Can you tell me how long it will take and the price, so I can let Mr. Northman know?" Trey replied, "I will need to order the paint and then a day to fix and re-paint it. Can you come back in 3 days? And as for the price, I will have to check on that. I am sure can just bill Mr. Northman." Trey was now looking at Sookie and expecting an answer as to why someone like Eric Northman would send her. Sookie said, "Well this is his car, but I was borrowing it for a while. I will have to figure out some transportation back and forth to work." Trey answer, "Come back on Friday afternoon and drop off the car, and I will drive you home. When I have it done, I will bring it back to your house. Will that be ok?" Sookie thought that Jason probably could take her to work one or two days if needed. "I hate for you to drive to Bon Temps that is where I live. I could get my brother to bring me back when it is ready." Trey smiled again, and Sookie hear his thoughts and he was glad she had said her brother and not boyfriend, and especially glad she didn't say Mr. Northman would pick up the car. "Bon Temps is not that far, it would not be a problem." So a few days later, Sookie took the vette to the shop. Trey had cleaned up nicely and gave her a ride home in his pickup truck. It was a real nice Chevy Silverado, so apparently the body shop business was lucrative. They talked on the way to her house about her job at the library and what she used to do before that job, waitressing at a bar. Trey talked about his huge family, and the shop was a family owned business. When they reached her house they have talked and laugh about work and families the whole time. Then Trey asked her a question. "Sookie I had a nice time talking to you, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Sookie was shocked, first that he had asked, and that she thought she really wanted to go on a "real date" for a change. Sookie answered, "yes I would like that a lot." As Trey pulled out of the drive way, Sookie has a big smile on her face, and emptiness in her heart. This is what normal felt like. Then she went inside and texted Eric to know the vette was in the shop.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows. This story will probably be about 10 chapters. This will be the E/S HEA. But Sookie needs a taste of normal first. HAHA **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I still own nothing, but wish I did. Thanks! **

Trey had called when the car was ready, and offered to bring it to her house. When he finally came, the car looked like new, as if it had never been keyed as good as new. That was also the night of their first date. Trey drove the vette to a nice restaurant and then a movie. Sookie was thrilled; it was just like a "normal" date. The only problem was that she didn't care for Trey driving Eric's car. That seems all wrong. But she tried not to let it bother her. It was a great time; all very normal like everyone else Sookie had seen while working at Merlotte's. When the date was over, Trey asked to be dropped off at his brother's house outside of Bon Temps. His truck was waiting there. As they switched around so Sookie could drive home, Trey leaned in for kiss, but not on the lips, just her cheek. Sookie blushed. That seems so sweet. Then Trey asked to see her again and she said yes. This is how they started dating. They were seeing each other about once every 3 days, and talking a couple of times a day. Sookie wanted to take it slow, since this type of dating was new to her. Alcide and she had not really dated either. Since they had so much history together it was more like a couple of nights of him staying to protect her from Hep-V vamps, and then soon he had moved in. She wanted to take it slower this time.

Eric had also been calling. They were talking as well, but Sookie didn't mention about Trey. She didn't know how to tell him that her normal life was beginning to take off. Besides most of their talking was about his work and her becoming an aunt, but every once in a while, he or she would say something and he became flirty. When Eric did, Sookie would melt thinking about him saying those things to her face. One night when he called, it was late and she was already in bed. Eric seems happy about something. "Ms. Stackhouse, what are you doing tonight?" "Mr. Northman, you have caught me in bed already. " "Really" Eric said slyly, "what are you doing in bed?" And the sassy Sookie took over, "what do you think Mr. Northman?" Eric immediately said, "I hope you are thinking of me." Sookie could hear the smile on his lips, "You know I am thinking about you right now. You called me, knowing what time it is here, and knowing that I would be in bed." And as low as a whisper, Sookie heard him say. "Wish I was there". And then Sookie smiled as big as she could, and said. "I wish you were too, I miss you." Eric asked as seriously as he could, "what do you miss?" And Sookie said with a sigh, "Everything". Then Sookie could not stop herself. "I walked by the cubby the other day, and could not help myself and I went down and I could smell your presence there, even after all this time. Do you know how hard it is not to think about you?" Eric chuckled and said, "Well Ms. Stackhouse, you have me hard now thinking about our cubby." Sookie turned red and laughed. "Mr. Northman when will you be coming back to Bon Temps again? Sookie asked." Eric causally said, "I will be _coming _as soon as I can", and in which they both laughed. Then Eric said, "Three more weeks, and then you need to ask me question". Sookie froze, she knew what that question was. But she now had Trey in her life. She had some thinking to do in three weeks. Eric said "I have to get off now", smirking. "The sun is rising soon. Good night and sweet dreams Sookie." "Good night Eric, see you in 3 weeks.", said Sookie. As she got off the phone, she got a text, it was a picture from Eric and it was the sun slowly trying to break in the sky. He did talk to her right up to the last moment. Then she sent a picture to him, blowing him a kiss. Then she got a picture of half-naked Eric, and immediately the rest of her body was wide awake.

The next morning, Sookie got a call from her brother, it was time. The baby was coming today, Bridgette had gone into labor around 5am, and Jason was headed to the hospital. Sookie jumped up and got ready and called worked, Trey and Eric in that order. She took off from work and headed to the hospital. Trey met her later that night after the baby was born, but Eric sent the biggest bouquet of flowers to Bridgette. Her card read, "For the beautiful Stackhouse women from E Northman." Jason kind of cringed when he read it and especially who they were from. Eric had also sent flowers just as big to Sookie, and they were waiting at her house that night when she got home. The card said "to the best Aunt in the entire world, from Uncle E." Sookie laughed at that one, and was glad that Trey had decided not to come home with her. The next week was busy at Sookie's house. She would work during the day, and plan the shower at night. Trey helped. Their dates were now at party planning places and trying out food for the shower. They had the shower about 2 weeks after the baby was born at her house. Also during that time, Trey had been friskier than before. They had been dating a few months. And the most they have done was got to 2nd base. Trey had been thinking about getting more intimate, and Sookie could hear his thoughts especially when they touch, it was hard not to hear them. She was also feeling more frisky too, but she wasn't sure if it was Trey or the fact the baby was around making her think of having children, or the calls and texts from "Uncle Eric" as he would sometimes say. The last text before the shower was from Eric saying that he was looking forward to seeing the baby, but knows she cannot possibly be prettier than her Aunt Sookie. Also he (with Pamela's help) had picked out a whole baby fashion wardrobe for baby Hope and is should arrive on the date of the shower. And it did, several boxes arrived just hours before the shower. There were several boxes from expensive shops from London filed with dresses, blankets and sleepers. He had also sent a huge four foot tall Paddington Bear. This girl was going to be spoiled rotten before he even got to see her. Bridgette was stunned. "Sookie I don't know this man, but I can't wait to meet him!" Jason told her he could wait a long time to see him again. Sookie suspected that Jason had dreams about Eric from the blood he got at Vamp Camp, and one day she would have to ask him about them. She laughed inside. The shower lasted for hours. Sookie spent a lot of time holding little Hope, and thinking if she really wanted to have a baby. Truthfully the 'baby-bug' had never bit her so to speak, but she did know how precious it was to hold the baby. Trey came by while she was holding Hope, and his thoughts came through loud and clear as he laid his hand on her shoulder_. Sookie we would have lots of babies together if you would ever let your guard down. I can make you so happy. We could have a big family together. _

Sookie stopped and looked at Trey, those were almost the exact thoughts that Alcide had too. It scared her, because her love for Alcide wasn't that strong. She knew that they would never have children because she didn't think she could commit to Alcide. She loved him but not like her love for Bill or the love she had felt for Eric. She gave the baby to Holly and went to the kitchen to escape. She stood watching people leave as she washed the last of the dishes in the house. Then as the last car left, it was only her and Trey to clean up. Lost in her thoughts of the baby, Eric and what normal was, she didn't hear Trey come up from behind her. He slides his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her neck. And for a moment she got lost in his touch, and let him slide his hands anywhere he wanted. No words were spoken. He led her to the living room where the TV was on, and they make out like horny teenagers to the glow of the TV. He had her shirt off and working on her getting her bra off as her hand was on his pants undoing the button when she heard. "I am Eric Northman, a 1000 year old vampire and Hep V survivor."

**Next Sookie needs to make a choice (as usual) HAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sookie was totally taken back when she heard his voice. She screamed and jumped off of Trey. Trey was confused. "What is wrong Sookie, he is on the TV not here. That is his commercial for "New Blood", have you not seen it yet?" Actually no, she had not seen it. Apparently he came on late at night for all the vampires to see, and she was usually in the bed, sometimes talking with the real Eric Northman at this hour. Once she saw Eric and Pam selling the New Blood she couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. Her sides were hurting at one point. Trey was lost with her reaction. "I thought you were scared of him! Now you are laughing, well it is kind of cheesy." Sookie thought, it was totally cheesy. And that grey/silver suit of his, where did he get that? And the fake smile, it was all too much. The moment was gone with Trey but he stayed long enough for her to stop laughing and kiss him goodnight. He offered to stay the night, and help 'protect' her from big bad vamps like Eric. But of course that is the last person she thought she needed protection from. As he kissed and hugged her goodnight, Trey's thoughts came thru loud. But he actually said them too this time. "Sookie, I am not sure what is going on with us, or if there is someone else you are holding onto that is keeping you from being with me, but I promise to be as patient with you as long as you need. But one day, you are going to have to choose." Sookie nodded and walked him out to the porch. As he drove away, instead of watching him go, she stared at the vette in the yard.

Sookie went into the house and reached for her phone. She texted Eric.

_I just saw a cheesy commercial on TV with a sales man that looked a lot like you. But it could not have been, you would never wear a grey suit. _

Eric texted back immediately.

_Oh did you see anything you liked? _

Sookie

_No I did not; I suggest a different suit next time._

Eric

_What kind of suit? Birthday suit maybe? _

Sookie

_ That would have been an improvement on what you had on. And you might sell more New Blood that way. Just saying._

The phone rang instantly after that remark. Eric was very sultry on the phone. "Ms. Stackhouse, how did the baby shower go?" Sookie was smiling from ear to ear, "Wonderful Uncle Eric, all your presents were warmly welcomed." Eric was happy, "Glad to hear they were liked, I will tell Pamela. Did Jason happen to say anything?" (Laughing in his voice as he said that) Sookie said, "No but I think he would like you to stay away from his wife, she might see something she likes." After a minute, Sookie asked about his next visit. "When will you be coming to see me again?" Eric sighs and said, "The night after tomorrow, if that is ok? Our business in Canada is done for now, and I need to spend some time in Louisiana for a while" Sookie's whole body turned into jell-o. "Sounds good, I can't wait to see you." Eric whispers in the phone, "Sookie will you be asking me that question?" Sookie smiles and her whole body feels hot, "I will think about it, Good night Mr. Northman." And she gets off the phone, and smiles all the way to bed.

Sookie was full of nervous energy. Two more sleeps and Eric would be there and expecting a question. It was hard to sleep that night. She had made a mental list of what she wanted. Did she want this normal life, or did she want more? Trey was wonderful, he was kind, gentle and handsome, and he had a lot of feelings for Sookie. He was a lot like Alcide. Then there was Eric, who would always be Eric. He does have feelings for her, and he has his vampire lifestyle, which is full of adventure and secrets. She still did know what happen to Sarah Newin, but she really didn't care. After seeing the commercial for New Blood, she understood it wasn't a cure like he got, but a remedy. Maybe they could not get Sarah's blood to full make a cure, and that was the best they could do. And there was the sex, although she had never had sex with Trey, she had a good idea that it could nice. She had seen some of him expose in their make out sessions but nothing like what Eric had. Sex with Eric was mind blowing, but that could have been the blood exchanged, and the high they were on at the time. And she had never had sex with Eric when he had his memoires, so there is no telling what he is really like in bed. That thought gave her warm feelings all over her body. Just then she got a text from Trey, wishing her a good night, and sweet dreams. Sookie texted back the same. As she did she realized what a hard decision this would be and maybe she should more than one question for Eric when he returns.

The next day Sookie tried to act all normal. But it was nearly impossible. All she could think about was Trey and Eric. And they didn't make it easier on her either. Trey called after work and told her that he had heard from Eric Northman, and he paid his bill. Eric had finally called Trey to give him the credit card number to pay and thank him for the work he did for you. Oh boy, Sookie thought. Trey and Eric talked. This is not good. Trey also said that he thank Eric for sending such a pretty and nice lady, and that meeting me had made such a difference in his life. Sookie panicked! What had Trey done? Sookie asked shaking, "What did Mr. Northman said about that?" Not really wanting to know the answer. Trey said, "He growled a little I think, and said that Ms. Stackhouse had a way of making a difference in a lot of people's lives."

Sookie was in full panic attack mode at this point. She could not talk. Trey said that Mr. Northman hung up the phone after that comment. Sookie was grateful that he did not disclose that they were dating. But I am sure Eric has a pretty good idea that something is happening there, he is old, but not an idiot.

Sookie needed to talk to Trey soon. "Trey, can you come by tonight?" She wanted to add 'to talk', but then he would think the worst, and did not want to alarm him. Trey said he would be over in 2 hours. Tomorrow night Eric would be there, so tonight she had to figure out what to do, and in less than 2 hours. Sookie was stressed.

As soon as she was dressed and waiting on Trey, her great great grandfather Niall showed up. He popped into her kitchen. "Sookie, I know you are confused." He said even before he said hello. Sookie jumped, a little scared and grateful. "I need help!" she screamed. "I know, that is why I am here, you need to make a choice and soon." He replied as he looked for some food on the stove. As he pulled a cookie off the tray, he looked at Sookie and said this, "Sookie you will never be 100% human, and therefore your life will never be a normal as you like it. If you choose the human over the vampire, you can expect human problems. Just like everyone else, bills, children, careers, etc. If you choose the vampire, you will have vampire problems. And the last few years, you have had your fair share of problems with all the vamps, weres, shifters, and fairies." Sookie agreed. She can remember all her problems starting the night she meet Bill up until he died. He had been her first love, her everything. But now that he was gone, life didn't seem too crazy as before, and she had a Viking vampire in her life now, although he was not in her life full time, her problems have much less as 'life or death'. Finally after eating all the cookies on the tray, Niall asked her, "do you love him?" In that moment Sookie didn't know who he was talking about, and then it hit her hard. "Yes I love him." And Niall said, "that is all that matters, you will work out your problems on your own, like all couples do." And he popped out of her life again.

There was a knock on the door and Sookie ran over, and to her surprise it was Jason and baby Hope. "Sookie can you help me out?" Jason said, looking extremely tired. "Bridgette is sick and I have been taking care of the baby all day, can you watch Hope a few hours while Bridgette and I get some rest? I will owe you big time." Jason came in with a pack and play, car seat, and diaper bag. Sookie was even more upset, "Jason now it not the best time. Can you get Jessica?" Jason looked at Sookie with wild eyes, and said "No, I don't think Bridgette and Jessica are that good of friends". As Jason handed Hope to Sookie, he waved bye and was out. Then Trey pulled up. Trey came in and said, "I guess we are babysitting tonight. Care to play house with me Sookie?" He laughed and Sookie just gave him a smile.

"I will go make some dinner" said Sookie, and she went to the kitchen. In the living room, Trey was walking around with Hope and singing to her. Sookie thought it was sweet seeing him be like a daddy, and that he would make a good father one day. As she continued in the kitchen, suddenly the singing stopped, and Sookie walked over to see what happened. Trey was standing in front of the cubby with Hope and she was asleep. "Sookie, I have never notice this piece of furniture before, is it an armoire?" Sookie took Hope and laid her in the pack and play. " No it isn't." And started back to the kitchen, hoping Trey would follow. Trey instead opens the door, and said "what the hell, what is this?" Sookie shh'd him and motion him to the dining room. Sookie thought well I guess this is one way to start the conversation.

**Ok, time for Sookie to come clean. Next Eric arrives... YAY! Thanks for reading my story, reviews welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I own nothing of TB or CH, wish I did! **

"That is a cubby, built light tight for a vampire." Sookie stated in a matter-of-fact way. Trey just stared at her. "Explain, please" he gestured. Sookie decided to tell a short version of a very long story. She explained that her Gran's house was in bad shape at one time, and she had to leave unexpectedly for a while. In that time, the house was remodeled, and the man that remodeled the house, built the cubby. Trey looked confused, but keeps going. "So this man that remodeled the house while you were gone, was he a vampire?" Sookie looked at her hands, and said "Yes". Trey's face was stunned, but his wheels were clicking in his head as fast as they could. "So would that vampire be Eric Northman?" Sookie looked at Trey, and said "Yes". "That explains a lot then," said Trey. Treys starting pacing the floor, "So were you and Eric Northman, together at one time?" Again Sookie answered with a simple "yes" to that question. Trey was quiet for about a minute then, "is he the one you cannot get over, so we can move on?" Sookie nodded at that point, because she could not get any words to come out of her mouth. Trey finally sits down and put his head in his hands.

Sookie was glad you she had not told him about Bill, Warlow, or Alcide. I guess Eric Northman is enough competition, and her other (dead and gone) lovers don't need to be mention. Trey had asked her about how she knew Eric Northman early on while dating, and she brushed it off as she used to work for him. That wasn't a lie, she was paid for reading the mind of Ginger and the FOTS, but she had let Trey believe it was a waitressing job. Sookie tried reading Trey's thoughts. That was something else she wasn't telling him either. It occurred to her then that Trey really did not know a whole lot about her, and she had been keeping a lot of secrets. But she did not want to try explaining her life to him because she was always trying to forget her life and look for something else.

Trey thoughts were about what a fool he had been and why he didn't make the connection before. And that he thought he was falling in love with Sookie. Sookie reached out to him and he recoiled. Trey stood up and move toward the door. He looked back and said, " Sookie I care a lot about you, but I don't think you have been honest with me. I want you in my life but I am not going to compete with a vampire. You have to choose me or him." Sookie responded, "Yes you are right, I haven't been completely honest with you. My life is not what it seems, there are things about me you don't know and I am not 100% sure I want you to know. Eric and I have a past. We have been enemies and friends for years. I cannot give him up in my life. He is part of my life now, and I guess will always be." Trey takes her hand, and kisses the top of it. "It sounds like you have made your choice. Good-bye Sookie." And then Trey leaves into the night. Sookie is crying at the door, and then Hope starts crying.

Sookie gets Hope to stop crying, but she continues to cry as she feeds Hope a bottle. She is upset that she fell back into a pattern with Trey as she did with Alcide. She felt like she had lead him on but didn't mean too. She felt guilty about it, and she was used to that feeling. A few hours later Jason is back, rested and grateful for his sister. "Thanks Sook, you are a wonderful sister and Aunt. I hope that one day I can return the favor for you." Sookie shakes her head, and decides not to tell Jason just yet about her decision. "Anytime for baby Hope. She is a ray of sunshine in my world." After Jason leaves, Sookie gets ready for bed. She takes her phone and texts Eric and asks if you knows what time he is coming to her house. Eric texts back within a minute.

Eric:_ I should be there within an hour of sundown. We have lots to talk about._

Sookie: _yes we do. Good night_

Sookie doesn't sleep much. She tries to go to work but her heart is not into it. She takes half a day and goes and gets her nails and hair done just to keep from going crazy thinking about Eric and what to tell him about Trey. When she gets home she tries on the white dress from the first night they met. It still fits, and decides to wear it for him.

Finally the sun goes down, and what seems like forever before Eric is knocking on her door. He is dressed in his black jeans, tank and sexy black leather jacket. Sookie has missed the smell of him in that jacket. Sookie decides this time to not go on the porch so he will have to come inside to talk to her. As she opens the door, Eric said, "Hello Sookie, nice dress." His eyes are wide and a smile is on his face. Sookie has her question ready, "Mr. Northman would you please come in?" Eric walks slowly past Sookie into the house, and turns to the living room. Nothing has changed in the time that has passed since the last time he was there. All the places they were together are still the same. Eric turns around to look at her. "Sookie I see that you are now the 'girl in the white dress again', are you trying to tell me something?" His face is serious, and his hands are balled into fist on his side. Sookie is thinking that wearing this dress might not have been the best idea. Eric now thinks I want to go back to before we knew one another, what I have I done. He thinks that I want to have that normal life, and with possibly Trey.

Sookie grabs Eric by the hand; the touch of him excites every part of her body. Eric and she take a seat on the couch. "Eric I wanted to wear this dress because I wore it the night we first met." Eric nods his head and says, "I remember very well." Still no smile from Eric.

"Well I want you to know, that I have realized this past year, that the life I thought I wanted, I don't. I will never be the 'girl in the white dress' like the day we met, but I am _more_ now. I am the woman in the white dress who now knows what she wants."

Eric leans in and looks deep into her eyes, "What do you want Ms. Stackhouse?"

Sookie replies, " I want you, Eric Northman. " Eric raises an eye brow, and kisses Sookie on the forehead, and strokes her arm. "What about having a normal life, are you sure you want to be involved with vampires again, or with me?"

"This normal life I have been living has you in it most days. I think about you all the time. I live in the house you had remodeled for me. I drive the car you gave me. I look forward to each time we talk. I have feelings for you, I care about you." Then Sookie slides over and straddles Eric, "I love you, you crazy Viking." Sookie kisses Eric on the lips and he returns the kiss with all the feelings and passion he has in him.

Sookie pulls away just to say, "Please do not leave me again." Eric is stunned, he looks at her and takes her face in his hands, "Sookie I promise never to leave you again, **you are mine**!" And Sookie smiles and nods, "And you are mine, Eric fucking Northman". They both lose themselves in kisses and touches, and soon Eric has Sookie in his arms on the way to the bed room.

As he gently places her on the bed, he begins to undress himself with Sookie's help. "It has been too long Sookie" He places he large hand on her face and strokes her cheek, as she helps unbuttons his jeans. "I think we can remember what do to," said Sookie and smiles. Eric unzips her dress and throws it to the floor. He gently lays her down and kisses her whole body from head to toe. He licks around her pussy, and then slowly slides his hard cock inside. Sookie and Eric look at each and he says, "This is the beginning". They make love what seems for hours, in every position they can manage. Eric does not bite Sookie, but his fangs are out.

Right before sunrise, he takes them to the cubby, and they wrap up under the fur blanket. "Sookie I want to exchange blood with you again. I wanted to be with you, without any of my blood inside of you first because I wanted our true feelings to make that decision, not the pull of my blood."

Sookie respected that, and was glad Eric did not jump at biting her during sex. Sookie had to ask, "Do you think that is pulled me to Bill before his death, I had his blood?" Eric looked heartbroken for the mention of Bill during this imitate time. "Yes I believe that is one of the reasons why you were drawn to Bill, that and the guilt you had put on yourself for his death. He had Hep-V and there was a cure, and he did not take it. His death was by his own design. He made you a part of it from the pull of his blood and using your guilt."

"But I am still Hep V positive; will you be able to drink my blood?" Eric laughed and said "I am immune now because of the cure. I will be able to drink your blood, and be fine. You should be able to drink my blood and it should cure you of the virus. Also Sookie the last time we exchanged down here, we formed a bond by exchanging the same time. Do you remember? It is different from feeding."

Sookie remember taking his blood when she was not injured. She was curious,"what does that mean?" Eric smiled; "it is a bond that ties us together, once we exchange 3 times, it is like being married. I will not drink from another ever, and you will not give your blood to another ever. It is a vampire way of monogamy." Sookie slide her hand around his neck and said, "Sounds good to me, all mine" as she took his gracious plenty in her other hand. Eric growled.

He smiled and said, "let's start fresh, let's make this one the first one again, like a re-do." He bit into his hand and gave it to Sookie. "Sookie Stackhouse, I share my life and flesh with you until I meet the true death. I love you." Sookie moved her hair from her neck, and said" Eric Northman, I share my life and flesh with you and only you, until my death. I love you." At that moment, Eric bit Sookie's neck and she drank from his hand. Then the room started spinning and they were transported to another vision like last time, but this time it was like it was snowing inside the cubby and they were one in flesh and blood.

**Hope you like the reunion, but I have more to tell. Eric needs to tell a secret or two. If you want more lemons, let me know. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After what seems like days, Sookie finally leaves Eric for his day sleep in the cubby. They have been together all weekend, (most of it naked and in a bed, shower, table, couch, floor, and even outside once under the moon) and she had many messages on her phone, but none from Trey. They had exchange twice already, with the second exchange being him cutting his finger, and she sucking on it while he bit into her inner thigh. The feeling was euphoric. They were planning on doing the third exchange somewhere different. Eric asked Sookie to pick any place she wanted to go on Earth, and he would take her there and then they will be 'as one" as Eric liked to call it, or married as Sookie thought of it.

While out of the cubby, Sookie made a list of all the things they needed to talk about. She thought, we are going to have to stop having sex for couple of hours so we can make some life decisions. She laughed because she thought that would be asking for the impossible, but they needed to talk. Eric awoke to a dressed Sookie taking a nap next to him. He kissed her neck, and ask "why are you dressed my lover, are we supposed to be doing something besides each other tonight?"

"Eric we need to talk about things." She said while he running his hand under her shirt playing with her nipples. Sookie could already tell he was hard and ready for her. "Eric, please talk to me, " she pleaded while taking his hand from her shirt and holding it with hers.

"I am talking to you, with my hands and my body. Sookie yield to me before we have to leave this cubby tonight." Then he kissed her on the lips, and all the thoughts in her head left, along with all her clothes. Eric Northman did not fight fair. After several orgasms later, Sookie got dressed again and back upstairs. Eric was dressed and on the couch watching TV and making calls. Apparently he also had many messages from the last two days and was catching up. "No, Pamela, I am not going to back to Canada for a while. I need to attend to some business here. Tell Willa and Ginger not to use the basement of Fangtasia, and you set up 'camp' down there for the time being." Then he spoke in another language and it did not sound like a nice conversation between them, and he hung up.

"That didn't sound good, is everything ok?" Sookie asked not really wanting to know because she had a feeling it was about Pamela not liking that he was at her house.

"Sookie you are right, we need to talk. Come here and sit by me, promise to keep my hands off your body for a little while, anyway." Eric said with a wicked grin on his face. "We are going to make this relationship work, I am going to be honest with you, about everything." Sookie got a worry look on her face. Sookie said, "I guess I should be totally honest with you too."

Eric said "let me go first, there are many things that have happen in the past year you should be aware of. Please listen to all of my words and explanations before you make any judgment calls. " Sookie opened her mouth, and then shut it and nodded.

"First, Sarah Newlin is alive and still with Pamela and me. We took some of her blood and made New Blood. It is not the cure, but a remedy. I guess we could have made a cure from her blood, but instead, from an idea of our former partner Mr. Gus, we decided to not to. We are making money off vampires continuously using New Blood. We do have Sarah still 'working' for us, and we sell her real blood to clients for $100,000 a minute. One drink and a rich vampire can be cured." Sookie was dumbfounded. Really making money off their own kind, and selling Sarah like a whore. Not that Sookie could care less for Sarah, but that didn't seem right either.

"Second, I know about you and Trey Dawson." Sookie's mouth flew open, and started to talk, but Eric put his finger up to her lips. " Listen first lover, and then talk. " Sookie had a look of worry on her face. "I know who keyed the vette, because I asked them to." Sookie did managed to get out 'what the fuck' before he continued. I asked Ginger to go key the car at the library so you would have an excuse to go meet Trey. I don't think he told you, but he is also a supe. He is 'were-panther.' Sookie's eyes were as big as saucers. Trey did not tell her, and that whole conversation about being honest with him was just a lie because he was lying too. Sookie was mad, and Eric could feel it and see it. "I wanted you to see him because I thought if you met him, that I could convince you to count on him for protection from other vampires or supes. But then as we kept talking, I did not think you were in danger. I should have known that he would have been attracted you, and start asking you out. " Sookie again full of anger and ready to fly off the handle but Eric grabbed her hand. "I really wanted you to have that normal life you wanted so bad, so I thought maybe it wasn't so bad if you were dating him. He would have been as close to normal as you can find around Bon Temps, and he could protect you as well because he is a supe."

Sookie could hold it in no longer, "How did you know we were dating, I mean Trey acted like you and him were not friends." Eric sighed, "Willa told me. She had talked to Arlene and she mention seeing you both out. And of course when I talked to Trey about the payment, I confirm that thru the way he was talking about you." Sookie knew Eric wasn't dumb and would have figured it out by that phone call alone. Sookie was upset again, "all this time I was talking to you and you knew that I was seeing Trey, why didn't you say something."

Eric put his arm around her, "I wanted to make sure you were happy, that is all I have ever wanted, Sookie to be happy with or without me. I thought Trey could give you that normal life you wanted so badly." She pulled back and looked at him and he held her face. "I enjoyed talking to you, because it gave me hope for us and that you were just trying to figure out what you wanted, and maybe one day that still could be me." Sookie lost all her anger at that point and just hugged Eric and they held each other for a long time.

Now all the things that Sookie wanted to say, seems insignificant. She wanted to talk about how she was glad that she had met Trey because it made he realize what she really wanted in life. She was also glad that Eric had given her time to live her life as she wished, to mourn, to live, to learn.

"Eric thank you for never giving up on me. I know it has taken some time to realize that, but it was just what I needed. In this past year, I have grown up some, and with my job, and family and time to thinking, I now know what I want. And that is to have you in my life always. I do love you." Eric smiled and sweetly kissed Sookie.

Then Sookie wanted to discuss a few things, "ok my turn to talk." Eric sit back and listen. With his hands up, "I promise to listen" Smiling at her.

"First I am not sure what I think about Sarah Newlin and New Blood. I trust that you know what you are doing, but it doesn't seem right keeping her around and selling her blood, but I know that you can't set her free after all that she has done. " Eric wanted to comment, but he wanted to wait until he heard everything first.

"Second, I am upset about you planning the keying the car, and sending me to Trey. It is like you are controlling my life, and that makes you just as bad as Bill." Eric didn't like be compared to Bill and he was shifting around in his seat. "You say you didn't know he would ask me out, but you knew that if things got bad you would want him around in your absence, so you knew it was a possibility. It was almost like pushing me away. As if you were doing it on purpose."

Eric looked at Sookie and she nodded letting him speak. "Both good points. I do not deal with Sarah any more. Pamela handles Sarah. Since Pamela spent more time than me in the Vamp Camp, I have let her have her way with Sarah's life and blood. Pamela has a plan to deal with Sarah before long. Either that will be with Sarah dying or glamour her into a new life somewhere, but we cannot take the chance that she will be found. As for the New Blood, it is business. This is how people make money, and we are giving a remedy to a problem. Some are getting cured with her blood that can afford it. So it is not like we are keeping people from getting healed."

Then Eric turned and held Sookie's hand, "As for were-panther, I just wanted to keep you safe. I am always looking for your best interest. And I could not bear to know if trouble was around and you did not have anyone for help. I thought if you like him, and needed help, you would be ok with it. I was going to tell you, but I did not think it was necessary, it seems danger has decided to leave you alone. Then after I found out you were 'dating' I thought this was part of what you wanted for your normal life. I was trying to give you what you wanted."

Before anything else could be said, Niall popped in. Eric jumped up, and growled at him. Sookie stood up and introduce them. "Eric this is my fairy great grandfather, Niall. Do not hurt him."

Niall said. "Viking Vamp, hold your fangs, I am here to help not hurt anyone." Then he walked over and stood between Sookie and Eric. "I know you have started a bond"

Sookie replied, "Can you see everything!? Eww!" Thinking about all the lovemaking they have had in the last 48 hours.

"Child I am here to help, there are some things you need to know" Niall told Sookie and Eric that Sookie would age slowly because of her fae and now because of  
>all the vampire blood running through her veins now. And that if she ever wanted to be turned, she could but Sookie reserved judgment on when or if that happens. Niall finally told Eric, "she is now under your protection, and I expect you to take care of her."<br>Eric vowed to always take care of Sookie, and protect and love her until their deaths. Niall kissed Sookie on the cheek and whisper into her ear "I like this one", and then popped out.

Finally Eric had one more thing to say. "I think it is time we tell everyone else about our new relationship" Sookie smiled, and say "Oh Boy, Jason Stackhouse is going to flip"


	7. Chapter 7

After Niall left, Sookie and Eric got out their phones. They decided to have one more night to themselves and tell everyone to come over tomorrow night. Sookie called Jason and ask him and his family to come to dinner at 6 tomorrow night. She knew she could get him to come for free food.

Eric asked Pamela and Willa to come to Sookie's house as well around 7 pm. Pam was not happy about it, "What the fuck do I need to come to her house for? This better be good." Willa was nicer, and said she would be happy to come. She would leave Ginger to run the bar for a bit.

After the phone calls were made, they just had to wait. So of course they spend their time wisely. They went outside and made love in the same place they first made love. Eric flew them over to the spot. Sookie was learning to love to fly. Eric could feel her happiness. As they slowly took off their clothes, they pledge their love for each other again. Eric's hands knew every place to touch Sookie to get her turned on. Sookie love the feel of Eric inside her. He was a perfect fit, and could make her cum so easily, like they were meant to be. They also skinny dipped in the water, finally playing around like Eric wanted to when he lost his memories. About an hour before dawn, he flew them home, and they took a shower together. It was if they could not get enough of each other. Sookie was also learning all the things Eric liked, and had him cuming faster than ever before. Finally they retreated to the cubby for some sleep.

Sookie got up before Eric. She had called the library and told them she would not be returning to work. Her and Eric talked about leaving for Sweden to make the finally blood exchange within a week, and there was no need to go back to work. Most likely she would not be in Bon Temps for awhile. That was something they were comprising on. She would not sell her home and leave forever. They would be returning. Her family and friends was here.

Eric got up just before 6, and walked into the kitchen where Sookie was cooking. It had just became dark.. "Sookie I have an errand to run and I want to change these clothes. I will be back before Pamela and Willa arrive." She hugged him tightly and he kissed the top of her head. "See you soon lover" And Eric was flying off.

Soon after Jason, Bridgette and Hope arrived. She let Jason and Bridgette eat, while she gave Hope a bottle. Sookie then started in on why they were there. "Jason, Bridgette, I have asked you here for a reason. I am going to be going away for a while." Jason stopped eating and looked at Sookie with a crazy look. "What do you mean? Has something happened? Are you and Trey going somewhere?"

Sookie replied that she and Trey were no longer seeing each other. Then Bridgette said, "Oh no what happened?"

At that moment, Eric knocked on the door. Even though he could come on in, he didn't want to alarm Jason and his family. His was dress in jeans and white button down shirt. He looked so handsome thought Sookie as she ran to the door, not as scary as when he is all in black, but still as sexy. She still had Hope in her hands when she open the door. Eric saw Sookie holding the baby, and his eyes went sad. Seeing Sookie with the baby made him feel weak. Sookie spoke, "Eric please come in, this is my niece, Hope." Sookie could tell he was feeling upset by the baby. Eric did not come in but held back on the porch. Sookie stepped out with the baby.

Eric said with his head down and looking at the baby "Sookie I will never be able to give you a child. Are you sure about this, are you sure you want to give up having a family for a life with me?" Sookie took one of his hands and forced him to look at her.

"Eric I knew what I would be giving up the night you came back. I don't need a child of my own to make me happy, but I do need you." Eric smiled and kissed her lips. "Besides I think Jason will give me plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil. And I like the names Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie." Eric kissed the top of baby Hope's head, and said, "yes I do see us being the best Uncle and Aunt in the entire world. Who wouldn't want a fairy and vampire for relatives?" They laughed.

As they were on the porch, Pamela and Willa showed up. Just then Bridgette and Jason came outside.

"Well I see the gang is all here, " said Sookie as she handed the baby back to Bridgette. "Bridgette, this is Eric Northman, and his progenies Pam and Willa."

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Northman" said Bridgette. "thank you for all the gifts for Hope."

Eric said, "Hope is a wonderful name, and please call me Eric."

"You ain't calling him nothing" said Jason. "Sookie explain what the hell is going on here!"

Sookie said, "everyone please come inside and we can talk" Everyone filed into the house. Pam was complaining all the way. "why do I have a bad feeling about this?."

Eric and Sookie stood as everyone else sat down, except Pam. Who had her arms crossed and looked bored.

Eric started, "Sookie and I have decided to be together, we are in love and she will be my mate." Everyone gasped, and the reactions were not good.

Jason was mad. "Sook were you not just dating Trey a few days ago. When did this happen? He is the meanest vamp known to man, he is too dangerous, and I don't want him as Hope's uncle or whatever mate means!"

Pamela was worst. "Eric Northman you cannot bond yourself to the fairy princess, how are you going to help me run New Blood when you are stuck inside of her all night!"

Bridgette and Willa were in shock as well. Pam, Jason, Willa were all yelling at each other.

Pam "your sister needs to keep her fairy vagina to herself, and away from my maker, it makes him stupid."

Jason said "No way am I letting you go with this vampire, he is a killer."

Willa said, "finally I was beginning to think you both were too stupid, it is about damn time!"

Eric was getting upset and said, "Enough! Sookie and I are together no matter what, you are either with us or against us." Sookie nodded and said, "That is right, I have finally realized that Eric and I are meant to be. He loves me, protects me, and respects me, and that is all I ever wanted."

Everyone was still stunned, but Bridgette came over to Eric and Sookie, and said, "well I am happy for you. I could tell you were not too keen on Trey. And I knew Eric Northman was more than a friend." She hugged Sookie and then Eric, and then Jason came over and move Bridgette back to the other side of the room.

Willa also came up to Sookie, "Even though Eric has released me, I will respect you as his mate, and treat you as my family. Congratulations!" Willa hugged Sookie and even Eric.

Pamela and Jason both had stern looks on their faces. Pamela walked over to Eric with arms crossed, "if this is what you really want, and makes you happy, then fine." She gives Sookie a hug, and said "Sookie as Eric's bonded, I will also protect you with my life. But don't give me a reason to get staked." Sookie gave her a crazy look and said "thanks, I think"

Jason came over to Eric, and Eric gave him a hug. Which totally freaked Jason out, and he pulled away. "You may be with my sister, but there is no chance with this Stackhouse, ok?" Eric and Sookie both laughed. And then Jason hugged Sookie, "I know he will take care of you, but please be careful, you are the only sister I have." Sookie answer with "I will".

After the drama wore off, everyone started making plans for their departure. Sookie wanted Jason and Bridgette to move into the house while she was gone. And to keep the cubby for when her and Eric came home. "Maybe you could rent your place to Lala and James, since you have that light tight room under your house?" Jason and Bridgette like the idea, since they would probably want more children and the farm house was bigger.

Jason asked, "Does this mean you will get married like Hoyt and Jessica?"

Eric looked at Sookie and ask, "Would you like to have marriage ceremony? , if you wish I will most certainly give you one".

Sookie smiled and said "Maybe but only if you want one." Eric smiled and got down one knee, and pulled out a box with a beautiful ice blue diamond, the color of his eyes. Apparently this was part of his errands. "Sookie will you by my beloved, bonded and wife for now and ever?"  
>Sookie started crying and said "YES"<p>

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the family finding out. Next is telling the rest of Bon Temps and the wedding! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason said, "Look at the size of it?" And Eric gave Jason a wink, and Jason slowly backed over to Bridgette. Eric explained the ring from was from Viking times. That he found it many 100s of years ago on his property in Sweden, and kept it as a reminder of home. Pam rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.  
>Eric kissed Sookie, and she said, "Go talk to her". Eric walked over to the dining room where she stood.<p>

Pamela was upset. "How could you leave me for her? We have been together for over a hundred years, and now you are leaving 'us' to be with her?!"

Eric pulled Pamela in his arms. "I am not leaving you, you are still my child. Sookie is now a part of our family." Pam pulled away, not wanting to get red tears on his white shirt. "I don't like her! She constantly puts you in trouble." Eric laughed, "I love trouble, can't you tell? You and I have had our fair share of trouble in the last few years." Pamela walked back to him. "What about New Blood? Am I to run that alone?"

Eric looked at Sookie in the living room, and then at Pam. "Sookie and I are taking a long honeymoon, but then I am going to start teaching Sookie the business, she will be my partner in life, in all aspects."

Pamela throws her hands up, "whatever, I am sure she will be the next Donald Trump." She starts to walk out but Eric stops her. "Pamela this is what I want, and you will accept this, " grabbing her arm. His eyes focused on her. Pamela nods and leaves with a slam of the door.

Jason takes Sookie aside, and asks her "Are you sure you want this life? What about staying in Bon Temps and having a life of your own? Does granddaddy Niall know?"

Sookie's anger was coming thru, "Yes, he knew before everyone else. Jason this is want I want! Eric, believe it or not, makes me happy. And all I have ever wanted is to be happy." Jason backs up, and "well ok, remember you will always have a home here." And then he hugs her again.

Once everyone leaves, Sookie and Eric go to the couch and lay down and hold each other for a long time. "Well that went about as well as excepted, do you Pam and Jason will ever be ok with us?" Sookie said into Eric's chest. Eric rubs Sookies back, "I think it will take a long long time, but they will be fine." Sookie liked the feeling of him rubbing her back. She sat up a little on his chest, and started to unbutton his shirt. Eric smiled, and said "Ms. Stackhouse what are you doing,?"

Sookie replied, "Yield to me Viking before sunrise." She kept unbuttoning until she got to his pants, and unbutton those as well. Then slowly pulled them off, as Eric kicked off his shoes.

"whatever you want lover" said Eric as he enjoyed Sookie kissing him all over. She let her tongue go around each nipple, and slide down his chest to his gracious plenty, and then she licked it with her tongue. Eric could only growl and moan her name as she engulfed him in her mouth. Just before he was ready to cum, Sookie moved up and place his hard cock near her wet panties. Eric ripped off the panties. And Sookie gasped. "Sorry lover, I will buy you plenty more of those, or not", Eric said with a grin. Then he slided inside Sookie and they rode out their orgasm together.

The next day, Sookie calls Rev. Daniels and ask him to do the ceremony at her home. Even though the marriage of vampires to humans is still not legal, he said he would be happy to perform it. They picked Friday night, because apparently it is good luck in Viking times to be married on a Friday. That was only 3 days away.

Sookie went to Bellefleur's just before sundown. Almost everyone she needed to talk to would be there. She invited everyone to her house Friday night for the wedding. The reactions were mixed.

Most of them didn't know Eric and only knew Trey. Lafayette, who knew Eric better than the rest, was most concern. "Sook are you sure? I know you have a special relationship with him, but married? He doesn't seem like the marrying kind of vampire to me."

"We will be more than married, we will be bonded, which is a term for vampire monogamy. He asked me to do that, this was his idea. And he has loved me for a long time; I didn't want to see it but I always felt it. I do love him."

Arlene was concern that he would turn her into a vampire. "Not unless I want him to," said Sookie. "I am not sure that is something either of us wants."

Holly came over and hugged her. "Life is too short not to be happy", she said. They all agreed to come.

Eric made the honeymoon arrangements. Sookie asked to go to his home in Sweden. He choose his small cabin on his farm in Oland, where his ancestors lived. It would be a quiet and cozy place for the final bonding.

Finally a dress needed to be picked out. Sookie wasn't really concern with what to wear because she knew Eric would just soon have her naked. But that night before the wedding, Pamela came by with a large box.

"Sookie I know we are not best friends, but I happen to think I know what Eric likes. I got this dress for you to wear." Sookie took the box, and they walked into the house. She pulled out a simple off the shoulders long lovely white satin dress with a blood red satin belt with rhinestones in crusted on the front. "Red is Eric's favorite color, " said Pam. "He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and tie to match this belt. It is the least I can do, make sure you both look stunning on your 'wedding' day." Pam stood with her hand on her hip. Sookie turned around and hugged Pam, "I love it! Thank you!" Pamela hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "Do not ever hurt Eric again, or I will kill you." She smiled and walked out of the house.

Sookie looked out the door and smiled, "I promise never to hurt him again." And she meant it.

The night of the wedding, all of Sookie's friends and family came to celebrate. All of Eric's family which was Pamela and Willa came too. No Ginger, Eric did not think that would be a good idea. James sang and Keith played music. James sang "Never tear us apart" from Inxs and "All of you" by John Legend. Some guest thought they were odd choices, but the words of the songs fit them.

Sookie came down the stairs in her beautiful gown during the last song. Her hair was flowing curls down her back. Eric was at the fire place with Rev Daniels. He was in his black suit with that red tie to match, his hair slicked back. Eric smiled and blew a kiss with just his lips to her as she came down. Jason escorted her to Eric. Eric grabs her hand and whispers to her, "You are the most beautiful woman in a white dress."

They repeat the typical vows at a wedding, but also wrote some of their own.

Eric: "I pledge my life to you, with all that I have. I will protect, honor, and respect you forever. I love you above all else in this life, even above my own life."

Sookie: "I offer all of myself to you; you are my 'everything'. I promise to protect, honor, and respect you in this life and after."

They exchanged rings. Eric had some made that had their names engraved in the Old Norse language. Then a small dagger was given to Eric by Sookie. Sookie didn't really understand it, but it was vampire way of 'pledging' to one another. Eric said Godric would have wanted that in the service. So after the rings, Sookie pulled the small dagger out of her bouquet of flowers, and gave it to Eric who placed it in his jacket pocket.

Arlene and Holly gasp. Arlene said" is she going to cut him!" Sookie gave her a crazy look, and Eric put his finger to his lips, and shh her. Rev. Daniels pronounced them, "with these witnesses and God, you are now husband and wife."

Then they kissed. They kissed so long and passionately, that Lafayette had to say "Lord have mercy". Then everyone started clapping so they would stop. They were married, finally.

After everyone congratulated them, Sookie and Eric left. Eric drove them to the airport in the corvette. They were taking Annibus to Sweden. Only Pam knew where they were going, and Pam was not going to bother them there. It was her least favorite place on Earth. So Sookie and Eric thought that might be the best place to go.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the wedding and the HEA so far. Next is the honeymoon, and the final bonding, so lots of lemons. Then the final chapter will be #10, and it will be epilogue. Reviews welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric pulled the corvette up to the airport hangar to the plane that they were going to ride to Sweden. By the time they landed, it would be daylight, so he had to have a coffin ready. It was being loaded when they arrived. They still had their wedding attire on when they boarded. Sookie brought some clothes to change into for later, but the rest of their luggage was loaded with the coffin. Eric asked the airline attendant to bring some food in for the trip for Sookie, and not to be disturbed until an hour before they landed. The attendant brought in a tray of fruit and sandwiches and some of their wedding cake that Arlene had packed in the car before they left. Sookie was starving.

Eric said "Eat lover, you need to eat to keep your strength up, and then I will feed from you." Sookie was ready to eat; the day had been so busy she had forgotten. "Ok but you have to help with the wedding cake." Eric looked puzzled. Sookie explained, "It is traditional for the bride and groom to feed each other the wedding cake. You feed me some cake and then I feed you, but since you don't eat, you will have to at least feed me" Eric looked concern, "sorry I cannot eat and break this tradition, do you know why people do this?"

Sookie remembered what her Gran told her, "It symbolizes that they will provide for the other. You will provide for my needs, as in food. And the wife will do the same. It is another way of showing that we care for one another." Eric picks up the plate with the cake on it, and takes his finger and rolls it around the icing, and Sookie opens her mouth. He places his finger in her mouth and she sucks off the icing.

"Lover I can see why couples do this now", grinning at her.

"You can make anything nasty Mr. Northman," as she smacks him on the butt. She gets a plate of food and goes and sits down and waits for take-off. Once they are in the air, she starts looking for her carry-on bag. "Eric have you seen my bag, I want to get out of this dress." As soon as she said it, he vamp sped over to her, and said "let me help with that lover," and begins to unzip her dress. Sookie steps back, "what about the flight attendant?" Eric sighs, " I have asked not to be disturbed until an hour before we land. No interruptions. Besides you need to take this off so when I feed I don't get a drop of your precious blood on it." Eric turned Sookie around, and unzipped her dress, and she stepped out of it. Sookie only had on her panties and high heels. Eric's fangs drop at the sight of her.

Sookie starts taking off his jacket and then shirt, leaving only his pants on. Eric is touching her all over while she is undressing him. His hands grab her ass. "Sorry Mr. Northman, no ripping these panties, I want to keep them." She walks over to the couch in the plane, and slides off her panties and places them down. Eric vamps over to the couch and has her sit down, and he starts between her legs. Licking her core and bringing Sookie to orgasm after orgasm. He eventually bites her in her inner thigh, and sucks gently but rapidly. When he raises his head, his face is covered in her juices and blood. Sookie is turned on so bad. She sits up and starts to take his pants off. Once they are off he picks her up and lays her on the couch and thrusts deep inside of her. She kisses and licks his face and she can taste his blood mixed with her juices. Soon he is cuming inside of her. They hold each other for a long time just touching and kissing one another until they are ready again.

Right before they landed, Eric has his coffin brought in. He puts back on his suit. Then he slides into the coffin, and Sookie is about to close the lid. "Miss you already Viking," and kisses him gently. Eric gives her a quick squeeze on her arm and said, "See you soon Mrs. Northman."

As she gets off the plane, a black SUV is waiting to take them to the cabin. They landed in Stockholm but the cabin is hours away on an island off the shore of Sweden in the Baltic Sea. Oland was where once Eric's family had lived, and it was pretty desolate place from what Pam has said. The driver loads the luggage and Eric in the back and Sookie rides up front. It is a lot cooler there than in Louisiana. Thankfully Eric purchased lots of warmer clothes for Sookie. She has on jeans, boots, and sweater and fur lined jacked. It started snowing on the way to the island, and the ground was cover by the time they cross over water the in the barge. She thought no one would ever find them here. The cabin was a mile off the main road. She was glad the SUV had 4 wheel drive. The cabin was small but quaint. The driver helped bring Eric's coffin inside. It was about 3 hours to sundown now. It was winter there and not much sunshine during those months.

The cabin had four rooms. Once you walked in you were in the living room on the right and the kitchen on the left. Then a door from the living room to bedroom which had a door to a small bathroom. It was everything a person needed, and nothing more. The bedroom and bath room were light tight. The kitchen and living each had a double window and those were on the only windows in the cabin.

Eric had arranged for food to be stocked in the kitchen and wood by the fireplace. When the driver left, she started getting things ready for Eric. She made sure their clothes were put up, and started a fire in the fireplace. She took out his laptop and hooked it up so he could worked if need. She grabbed something to eat as well and took a short nap. Just as the sun when down, she open the lid for Eric so he could see the cabin and not the inside of the coffin when he woke from his sleep.

"Welcome Home Viking," she said when he arose. She had on nothing be sheer white robe. Eric could see that she was totally naked underneath. "Oh Mrs. Northman you know how to greet your husband. So happy that I am the only one here." Let me get some things together and we will start the final bond.

Eric took off all his clothes. Sookie liked watching him walk around the cabin nude. He was so sexy. Eric then pulled out of a suitcase the fur blanket from their cubby. "I didn't want to leave this at Jason's. It smells like our sex." and he wiggled his eye brows. Sookie giggled. Then he pulled out the small dagger from his jacket pocket.

"This is what we use for out last bonding. You will cut me with it, and I will cut you. Then we will take each others blood and be "as one". Godric gave this to me hundreds of years ago. It is for vampire mating, but I think he would want us to use it even though you are not vampire."

Sookie got a little scared when she thought of being cut. "Don't worry Sookie, I promise to heal you immediately."

Sookie and Eric stood in front of the fire. Then he took her hand and they got on their knees. He cut his hand and gave it to her, then he cut her hand. Sookie whence a little. "I pledge my whole life until my death to you" and then he started to drink from her hand.

"I pledge my whole life until my death to you," and Sookie beging to drink. Soon they were in a vision of sunshine and flowers. Sookie thought they were in fairy realm. "Eric look we're are in the sun, and you are ok!"

"Lover we are in dream, let's not waste our time here." Soon Eric had her in his arms and kissing her all over. She squeezed his ass, and there making love in the sun.

Eventually they came down off their high. But they stayed "as one" most of their time they were awake. One night they decided to go outside and build a snowman. Sookie and Eric played and made snow angels, as if they were kids. Suddenly in the middle of a snow ball fight. Niall popped in. Eric immediately vamp to Sookie and put his fangs out.

"Calm down Viking, I am here with news for you two love birds," he proclaimed.

"I wish you would not do that, I hate you popping in on us unannounced," said Sookie. They went inside and Sookie made hot cocoa. They sat at the table and Eric held her hand.

"Well child my news is good. If you and your mate keep exchanging blood, you most likely will never aged. In order to keep up with your vampire, you may never have to be turned, unless you want too." This was good news thought Sookie and Eric. Sookie did not want to be turned, and Eric like that she was not vampire.

"The more blood you take of each other, the more magic is inside of you both." Eric was excited but has some concern. "You said both, how will it affect me?"

"Vampire thru time you most likely will be able to walk in the sun one day." Eric eyes were wide open and Sookie was pulling on his arm. 'Eric that is wonderful!"

"Niall are you sure? Will I be able to walk in the sun and not burn, and spend time with my bonded?" Eric said with doubtful look on his face.

Niall responded, "I am not sure how long it will take, it could be decades, but one day you very well will spend time in the sun with Sookie. It will happen slowly, at first it will be just getting up before dusk, or staying up to see the dawn. Then over time, you will be able to spend the entire day time together. Again it might take several years for that to happen, but it could."

Eric and Sookie were over joyed. They kissed and hugged each other and then Niall. It was truly better than they could have hoped for.

Niall left shortly after but promised to always to visit later with any more news he heard. They spend the rest of the night celebrating with one another. After a week at the cabin, Eric took Sookie on a vacation of a lifetime. They traveled the world for the next several months.

**Thanks for reading. I am just about done. One more chapter left, the epilogue. I am sucker for HEA especially when it is with my favorite vampire Viking! **

**reviews welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it! The last chapter. Again thank you for reading. And finally I do not own anything. **

Sookie asked Eric for a wedding present before they left Bon Temps, to cure the vampires close to her. So at the wedding there was a "New Blood' punch which was laced with Sarah's real blood. Every vampire that had a drink that night was given the cure. Pamela didn't like it but, Eric told her to do it. The only thing that Pamela promised to for Sookie was that she would 'let go' of Sarah within 5 years. But that actually happened soon than intended. Pamela moved to L.A. a few months after the wedding and took Sarah with her. She would take her around to the homes of wealthy vampires, and they could "play with their food" before they ate for a hefty price (1 million dollars). One day while Pamela was at a LA mansion of a very old vampire, he got carried away and drained Sarah before he could stop himself. He wanted to turn Sarah and keep her for himself, but Pamela did not want Sarah to have the pleasure of being a vampire and live forever. She let Sarah die, and staked the vampire herself. A few days after that, Keith Richards of the Rolling Stones was reported missing and never to be found again.

Andy and Holly: They finally got married and their children, Adilyn and Wade were also married. Holly help Arlene run the bar. Andy stayed sheriff. Adilyn and Wade moved to New Orleans, and he took a job at a New Blood factory.

Arlene and Keith: Sookie has sent her note not long after the wedding saying what was spiked in the punch. Arlene and Keith then consummated their relationship soon after. At Arlene's bar she got rid of the pool table, and replaced it with a stage, and Keith and James' band played there some nights.

Lafayette and James: They moved into Jason's house. James took the light tight space that was Violets. Lafayette also started his own business. He design and made clothes and open a shop and also help James with managing the band.

Willa and Ginger: They continue to run Fangtasia. Ginger went back to school and finished her degree. Willa helped change the look of Fangtasia and made it a nicer place for vampires and humans. She took out the dancing poles and added live music as well. Sometimes James's band would play there. Ginger took the throne back to her house.

Hoyt and Jessica: They stayed in Bill's house for a few years, and then move away from Bon Temps. He moved Jessica closer to New Orleans, so she could be close to Adilyn and he worked on the oil rigs in the gulf. Andy took the house back and gave it Rev. Daniels. Rev Daniels and his wife Lettie Mae made it a home for orphan children. He thought Bill would have appreciated that.

Sam and Nicole: They eventually came back to Bon Temps with their 2 children and he ran shelter for abused animals.

Jason and Bridgette: Jason stayed on as deputy at the sheriff's department, and Bridgette eventually became a school teacher. They had 5 children, four girls and one boy. They raised them in the farm house. Their children would often get gifts from Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie from their travels around the world.

As for Eric and Sookie, they spent all of their time together. They were never apart . After a week at the cabin, they traveled the world together. Sookie got to see all the places she had only ever dreamed about. They lived most of the year in Stockholm, where Eric taught her about the business and she became his 'partner'. They hid their marriage from everyone because he did not want Sookie to be a target. He would occasionally get death threats from anit-vampire hate groups. To protect her, she was always referred to as his business partner. Of course most tabloid magazines would try to catch them acting as a couple. It was a running joke to them.

After 5 years, Eric sold his interest in New Blood to Pamela. He got more involved in vampire rights groups and often spoke at their functions. He had several attempts on his life. Once in Germany, where Sookie read the mind of the assassin and Eric stopped him before he could make his move. Then again in Russia, Sookie had to use her fae light to stop a killer. Once she had him knocked down, Eric vamped over and took care of the perpetrator. That night they were lucky that not many people witness that, and he glamour them into not remembering what they saw. It turns out Sookie was saving his life as much as he had saved hers over the years.

They would come home and visit Bon Temps a few times a year. They stayed in their cubby at Jason's and play with his children and told the stories about their adventures. But every Thanksgiving they would make an effort to come home for that day. And all their family and friends would come over and have a big party in the yard.

Eventually Eric did walk in the sun. Every year, he could stay out in the sun a little more than last. It took about 50 years, but then he could take walks with Sookie in the sun. And that was just about a normal of a couple as they were going to be... happily ever after...

**Everyone,**

** thank you for reading my story. I meant for this story to take a few weeks, but I could not stop writing. I am so glad I got this out of my head, it was keeping me up at night LOL. And I appreciate all the reviews and follows I got. My only wish is that the TB series actually end more like this. Oh well that is what fan fiction is for right? **

**thanks! **


End file.
